My relationship with you
by kaizer20
Summary: A prologue to my story "I can't promise you that". Contains how they met and how they became.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I actually had no intention of making a prologue, but... a stupid girl from the past made me feel like making a beginning. (A girl from my conscience who haunts me up until today, she's real, she is my first love)**

**By the way, I read the guidelines of fanfiction and it would appear that writing author's notes isn't allowed in all chapters, except at the beginning or at the end of the story. As well as the fact remains that I violated most of their rules, but fuck, I thought it was okay, because a lot were doing it, but who the fuck cares, right? A lot already violated the rules, so yeah.**

**Niway'**

**Whoever messes with Cheska or insults her will have to deal with me! -Glares-**

**This story is bizarre. I've been a nut job for quite some time... **

**Kaname-Momomi-Stalker: Sorry for the following lines...**

**Kaze Rei: Thanks for reviewing, and yeah, it doesn't look promising... as well as the fact that Cheska won't appear here, because it's only the beginning.**

**Klemiel: Have you noticed that all the peoples' nicknames who reviewed the story (I can't promise you that) starts with a 'K' except for LenXRinKagamine?**

**LenXRinKagamine: Lol, o.O, niway, thanks for the compliments and the review!**

**Oh yeah, this story was mostly based on my love life, even in the 'I can't promise you that', lastly, and literally, whatever attitude the characters had in the story was really based on real life characters****! And, I seriously mean that whatever attitude the following characters had, really is their attitude.**

**I am so not going to mention what I did before. It was so embarrassing when I dated someone.**

**Kaname - Kaname-Momomi-Stalker**

**Chikaru - kaizer20**

**Momomi - Unknown**

**Brown Haired Bitch/Psychotic Bitch - Mia Macneill (This person doesn't exist, because she's a psychotic bitch who thinks she's a Werewolf)**

* * *

><p>My relationship with you<p>

Chapter I

How it started

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_"If you should die before me, ask if you can bring a friend."_  
><em>~ Stone Temple Pilots<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~How they met...<em>**

In a mundane evening, one can be seen lurking around the room as she sat on her chair with her eyes glued to the screen as she read the story that's entitled "Can't sleep without you, my love".

When the black haired hawk finished reading the story, she immediately gathered her thoughts and pressed the 'Review' button to type her perspective to the author and the story.

"Good I guess but, Not really one I'd read again sorry. I mean Kaname did change but not that much plus, Momomi would never dump her for the forehead woman. I mean I know all about KanaXMomo, Momomi is deeply in love with Kaname and wouldn't ever leave her." was what she said and the author of the story immediately took the chance and gave her reply.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway if you prefer Kaname X Momomi, I really don't see the point though as to why there really should been reasons for me not to break those two apart, I mean this is my Amane and Kaname fic and it was a necessity for me to do so, so I'm sorry." the raven haired woman replied as she gave the other black haired woman her point.

As for their chat went, Chikaru and Kaname talked about romance which later on, making Chikaru having the knowledge that the mystery woman who reviewed her story was going to propose to her girlfriend and also found out that the mystery woman's girlfriend had numerous crushes. So, with the interest of Chikaru boiling to the max, she inquired questions as to why does her friend's girlfriend had crushes on different people and after analyzing the things that her chat mate said, she gave her advise and after the mystery woman said that she will propose and meet up with her girlfriend tonight, Chikaru wished her luck and ended the chat with a favor to review her other stories.

As their friendship strengthened, something weird happened to them, perhaps, faith was the one who tied them, because of the fact that they ended up going to the same hill and had a rendezvous of an unknown sort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~During their time as friends and Chikaru's first lover at Astraea Hill...<strong>_

In the courtyard, two women were walking off to their respective areas. Rather, one was while the other stalked her through the way.

"Hey, Kaname!" a certain brown haired woman said.

"What is it?" Kaname replied as she walked towards the caller, her eyes looking at her like a hawk.

"My name is Mia Macneill, and I'm here today to ask you to be my girlfriend, so, do you want us to be 'Us'?" Mia asked as she waited for the answer.

"But..." Kaname was hesitant "I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh, why don't I share you with her then?"

_'This girl's a psychotic bitch.' _Kaname thought as she thought up an excuse. "I don't know about that." she replied sternly, her voice, cool.

_'This looks interesting...' _a certain black haired beauty said as she watched from the bushes.

"Aww'... let me share you!" Mia enthusiastically said as she jumped up and down.

Deciding to step in to help the black haired beauty, Chikaru strode forward with her smile as she made her way towards the two women.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the raven haired asked.

With Chikaru butting in the scene, Kaname made her way out and immediately went back to her girlfriend. (Not Momomi, yet).

"There's no problem here." Mia replied, her eyes and smile became sultry.

"Hey, my name is Mia."

"Hello there, Mia." Chikaru replied, her smile was ever so graceful.

"Listen, Mia, since you're single, do you want to go out with me or something?"

"I'd love that, uhm...?" the brown haired bitch replied as she hugged her official girlfriend.

"Chikaru."

"Chikaru!" Mia gleefully said.

And so, after the proclamation of the new couple, Kaname decided to enter once more with a devious smirk and thanked Chikaru "So, you two are together?" she inquired as she finished to a halt, her smirk gone and was replaced with a cold face.

"Yep." Chikaru said with her smile.

"And you are?" Kaname added as she looked at Chikaru with her red piercing eyes, and still kept her voice stern.

"My name is Chikaru Minamoto, I'm the new transfer student, uhm...?"

"Kenjou. Kaname Kenjou."

"Nice to meet you, Kenjou." Chikaru bluntly said.

"Anyways, do you know of that story 'Can't sleep without you, my love'?" Chikaru asked out of the blue.

"You mean that story about a couple that I found funny?" Kaname replied, not noticing that Mia was smirking like a cat.

"I wrote that." Chikaru replied.

"So, you're the one who wrote that..." Kaname paused as she was caught off guard and immediately composed herself once more "you're kaizer20...?"

"Yep." Chikaru said, not noticing that the bitch was smirking.

"Small world..." Kaname said, her voice getting bored "anyways, call me Kaname."

"Yeah, this hill really does connect everyone... Kaname." Chikaru said, her voice becoming softer as she smiled at her fanfiction friend.

"Uhm... listen, guys, why don't we share this relationship?" Mia butted in.

_'This girl's a whore!" _Kaname thought as she held herself back from yelling at the stupid mule.

_'I don't like sharing my relationships..." _Chikaru thought as her eyebrows moved quizzically and tried to stop herself from slapping her girlfriend.

"So...?"

"No way!" both women replied.

"Why not?"

"I have a girlfriend. She doesn't like to share." Kaname calmly said, trying her best to poise out her calm, cool and collected authority self.

"I'm also insecure." Chikaru cut in as she pleaded with her girlfriend not to push the subject further and fought herself not to giggle when she saw Kaname starting to get mad.

"Alright, well, me and my girlfriend have something to do now, see you, Kenjou." Mia bid as she pulled her girlfriend along.

"Better go to my girlfriend then." Kaname coolly said as she made her way to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~What happened to their relationship and Chikaru's playful side...<em>**

After a few weeks and after the exams, Chikaru's schedule became less hectic. Since, she missed her girlfriend, she decided to check up on her and to her dismay, found out that her girlfriend was saying 'I love you' to hot random people which pissed her off a lot and made her decide to break up with her. Though, she wasn't expecting to get hurt, she still hurt, for the simple fact that she wasn't accustomed to her former girlfriends cheating on her, because she was always the heart breaker of the relationship. And luckily, even though it hurt, it was only her pride and she was easily able to move on from Mia.

Being the cheerful lover that she is to any girl, she soon dated another girl whose name's, Maciel, and after their ten days relationship, she moved onto another Spanish beauty, likewise, their relationship only lasted for ten days.

Even with her formers, the raven haired beauty did not forget to spend time with her friend and also found out about her, her likes and dislikes. They grew a bond of which no one can destroy except themselves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~After a few weeks...<em>**

It's been an eventful two months since Chikaru's relationships were gone, her transfer and her bond that was formed with Kaname.

"So, Kaname..." Chikaru said as the two friends walked at the forest in the warm sunset.

"What?" Kaname asked, her voice was calm, but she still struggled to keep it that way.

"You've been upset lately and..." Chikaru trailed off as she flashed a smile to Kaname's direction to reassure her that telling her the problem wasn't bad.

"I've been depressed, because of a girl." Kaname said, her voice was a little shaky, but she still kept herself cold.

"Why?"

"Because I found out that my girlfriend cheated on me, rather, ex." Kaname said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait, I thought you were engaged?" Chikaru asked as she stopped beside her friend.

"It didn't happen."

"What happened?"

"It seems that my supposed to be wife cheated on me."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"But, I can't help to ask. Who was this girl that broke your heart this time?" Chikaru added as she tried her best to comfort the girl.

"The same one I was supposed to propose."

Chikaru was shocked at this, but still kept her poise. "I thought you two were supposed to break up?" she inquired.

"We did, but you know love, if you love someone, you can forgive them, no matter how much it hurts you." Kaname replied, her voice softening as she let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I promise you that you'll be fine, I'm right here by your side, as a friend, of course." Chikaru said as she moved forward and grabbed Kaname's hands and smiled at her.

"Fuck my life." Kaname continued to let the tears down, though, she still kept her stern face and voice, she didn't even let herself choke.

"Don't say that."

"My life sucks."

"I said don't say that."

Kaname, who was beginning to lose her sanity, pushed Chikaru away and continued to walk.

"I told you that you'll be fine." Chikaru said, ignoring the previous gesture her friend gave.

"You know, I head butt my wall and love blades." Kaname said, her eyes, quite red from crying.

"Don't head butt the wall!" Chikaru was in deep pleading as she desperately tried to stop her friend from her depression.

"That's just me and I won't change for nobody! Take it or leave it!" Kaname said, turning to face Chikaru as she shoved the woman to a tree and placed both her hands on the trunk to close Chikaru.

"I'll take you."

"Alright then, but I have to go now."

With that said, Kaname released Chikaru from the trunk and walked through the bushes before disappearing and leaving an exasperated Chikaru.

"Looks like I've got to tell her..." she said as she smiled her enigmatic smile and then giggled "I wonder what will happen."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~In the cafeteria with Paula...<em>**

It was a Saturday and the day after Kaname's confession about her relationships to Chikaru.

Two cousins were found eating cake inside the cafeteria as they talked about 'The Girl'.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Chikaru's cousin, Paula, said as they ate their cake.

"I'm not." Chikaru bluntly said as she looked at her cousin and flashed a smile towards her.

"Well, you do talk about her for like twenty four seven, so I say, go for it!" Paula said as she tapped her cousin's shoulders before standing up.

"Where are you going, cous?"

"To Taekwondo, I have practice, you know?" before her cousin disappeared with a hearty smile.

"Bye then!" with that said, Chikaru augmented from her seat and made her way to her friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~To Kaname and the court...<em>**

After her conversation, Chikaru made her way to the tennis court in a gleeful afternoon for the weather wasn't too hot which Chikaru thanked for.

When she arrived there, she noticed how much power Kaname was putting into her shots and how much pain was in her eyes. So, being a friend that she is, she decided to make her way to her and comfort her.

"Hey." Chikaru said, forcing a smile to her face even though that it hurt her, because her friend was hurt badly.

"Hey." Kaname said as she saw Chikaru sitting on the bench and walked towards her with the same cold eyes.

"How've you been?"

"In agony."

"Listen, I want to cut to the chase, but I've been liking you for some time now and it's true, I did have girlfriends before you, but that didn't mean that I never had feelings for you. I don't know why, but I like you. Though, I do have a guess why I like you..." Chikaru trailed off as she caught her breathe.

"Go on." Kaname said, being intrigued at what the woman was saying.

"All I want to say is that I MIGHT like you, because you're crazy and a lot more reasons. And, to summarize it all, I really want you to be my girlfriend, because I think that it can seriously work out between us."

"Okay then." Kaname said as she suddenly smiled without her approval.

Chikaru's eyes widened at the reply and wanted to squeal, but decided to hold back. "Thanks, Kaname!"

And so, the new found couple talked for a while and both learned a lot about each other. Though, most of the times, Chikaru ended up advising and pouting due to Kaname's crazy antics which she found cute of her girlfriend.

"I've got to go now, Kaname!" Chikaru said as the afternoon fell to dusk.

"See you, Chikaru." Kaname replied.

"I love you, Kaname and bye!" Chikaru said, flustered, but kept her smile as she ran towards the dorm, leaving a speechless Kaname.

_'You idiot! I told you not to say I love on the first day of being a couple!' _Chikaru's fighter self told her as she continued to run towards the dorm.

"But, I guess that I can't help it, she has a way to make me say it already." she said and giggled as she stopped in front of the gate and smiled before she made her way to her room.

_'...' _Kaname thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Has anyone noticed that the bold and italic words can be chapters?**

**Well, I actually noticed it too and thought that I should've made it into chapters, but on the other hand, it will take too much of my time, since vacation is almost over, so I decided to not make it into chapters and considered it as the summarization of the chapters if I decided to make them as chapters.**

**Also, if you want me to continue this, just tell me, because as of now, this story is complete, seeing as though that my real intention was just a one-shot, but, if you want to see how the story goes, up until the first break up and second break up, just review to let me know.**

I looked at all my stories once more and found out the unsatisfied stories:

1. The Senior and Junior reunited

2. Nightmares

Even though that they are a one-shot and a sequel, do you think that I should continue it, because it kinda felt like a cliff hanger?

Lastly, the **TOTAL** stories I've written is forty, but I deleted four stories, so it's only thirty-six right now. And, to those who read some of the stories I deleted, **sorry**.

**Niway'**

**Hope you enjoyed this fic!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hate this stupid writer's block!**

**Niway'**

**LenXRinKagamine: Lol, you're nickname's fine. Lol, I'm also quite embarrassed to say that the girlfriends I had before that are really not loved by me, I forgot their names, literally. o.O, harsh.**

**Kaname-Momomi-Stalker: Don't complain if anything in this chapter doesn't go to your liking, just kidding :P**

**Klemiel: I actually read the whole thing and I think it says about writing author's notes in individual chapters and such and interactive like Second Person/You based, etc. Read the whole thing to see.**

**The following characters were just made up characters by my crazy mind, maybe...:**

**Yifei Zhao**

**Kristle**

**Jackie Clark**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. ~ One of the most difficult stories I've ever written in my whole life, because it was based on my real love life. And, I wrote this until I fell asleep on my laptop...**

* * *

><p>My relationship with you<p>

Chapter II

The time you doubt

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"The best years of your life

is when you're in high school."

~A delusional or drunk idiot said this, literally

* * *

><p><strong><em>~With Paula...<em>**

Two cousins were talking inside their room as Chikaru kept on talking about her Kaname.

"So, basically, she's just so awesome...!" Chikaru continued on.

Her cousin, Paula, was already annoyed to the max and almost yelled at her cousin "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SUMMARIZE IT TO THIS 'SHE'S PERFECT!'?"

"Aww'... but, cousin..." Chikaru pouted.

Her cousin would always fall to Chikaru's puppy dog eyes and just sighed in defeat as she continued on talking about Chaz, in class, in the bathroom, in the room, in the cafeteria, in the library, etc. Literally, she does talk about her, everywhere!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~In a boring class...<strong>_

It was raining, black pitch sky, red eyes, crying, and sleeping. It was exam day... a day when everyone would literally panic and a day when students complain about their teachers, because their voices are so low and hard to understand.

"Exams again, huh?" the raiven haired girl as she cried an exagerrated cry when she heard about the exams.

"Chikaru...?" a girl whispered from behind.

Chikaru looked behind and asked the girl "What is it, Kristle?"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost noon." Chikaru replied with a smile, but soon hushed when the teacher glared at them.

Kristle and Chikaru giggled and Kristle said "A couple more hours before you meet up with your little, Chaz, ey?"

Chikaru smiled "Yep."

"By the way, why do you call her 'Chaz'?"

"I have my reasons..." Chikaru said as she enigmatically smiled at her friend.

Kristle just tapped her back before the teacher glared at them once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At night...<strong>_

Two women were having a walk under the night sky as the temperature continued to go down. It was a romantic evening filled with stars and the moon shining brightly.

"How've you been, dope?" Chikaru asked as she tangled her arms with her girlfriend's arm.

"A little upset." Kaname said, cold.

"Why?"

"Because, there's this girl I like, she's a redhead and too bad she's with a guy." Kaname replied, not much concern on what Chikaru was feeling.

"I see..." Chikaru trailed off, hurt of what her girlfriend just said. _'I thought that I was your only one...'_ she thought bitterly as she continued to face up a smile.

"And, the weird thing is, I still like her." Kaname alleged as she looked at Chikaru.

Chikaru, having no more sanity to here what she was saying, changed the subject "Are you still headbutting the wall?"

"Nah, thanks to you, I'm not." Kaname said, a genuine smile was plastered on her face.

"At least that's an imrpovement!" Chikaru grinned as she tightened her arm around her lover.

"You know, I have exams." Chikaru added.

"I also like this girl..." Kaname continually said as she ignored Chikaru.

_'I hate being ignored...'_ Chikaru thought, bitter once more.

The walk continued on without any problem as the two lovers made their way back to their dorm, although, Chikaru desperately tried to change the subject that's not involved with love even though she wanted to talk about it, she just couldn't, because her girlfriend likes other girls she hadn't even heard of yet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Inside Chikaru's room...<em>**

Chikaru sat on her bed, moping and crying as she thought about all the girls that her girlfriend likes and this made her start having doubts about her, but even if she wanted to break up with her, she just couldn't bring herself to, for the simple fact that she's already head over heels in love with her and she'd do anything just to make her change her ways.

"I can't hurt you, because I love you, Kaname." Chikaru said to herself as she forced a smile on her face before falling asleep on her bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Inside the hall where she lurks...<strong>_

"Will she ever get over her depression...?" Chikaru said aloud as she walked through the dorm hall where luckily, no one was around and she was free to do anything she wanted to do since it was a weekend.

"Hey, are you Chikaru Minamoto?" a sweet and gentle voice echoed in Chikaru's ears.

Chikaru turned around and saw a beautiful younge blonde with piercing blue eyes, she wasn't enchanted though "How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Jackie Clark, I'm Kaname's friend!" the blonde greeted as she offered her hand for a handshake.

Chikaru accepted it and soon found herself talking with her and the two got along well. She was also glad that someone was able to take her problems away and she told the blonde her problems. Jackie, who Chikaru thought was a kind soul, offered help and support which Chikaru took greatly.

It didn't take too long for Chikaru and Jackie to be friends, so the raven haired girl's weekend was spent with chatting and hanging out with Jackie.

Though... the raven haired girl got sick the following days for she was tired, but still remained her happy self for she had the support of her friends and family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~A girl from the past... <em>**

It was already night when someone was practicing at the tennis court. Kaname was serving her tennis ball to the wall to obtain more power and to create power shots.

"Are you Kaname Kenjou?" a mysterious beauty asked as she stepped in front of Kaname.

"Who are you?" Kaname replied as she had a bad feeling.

"So you are her..." the black haired and black eyes beauty trailed off before she continued "my name is Yifei Zhao."

"Never heard of you." Kaname bluntly said as she continued hitting the balls that collided to the wall.

"I want Chikaru back." Yifei said which made Kaname stop to a halt.

"What?" Kaname was in disbelief.

Was she nuts? Was she plain stupid? But, she was serious and Kaname wasn't about to let her girlfriend go.

"I want her to be my girlfriend again." the girl replied sternly, matching Kaname's fierce gaze.

"Listen here, bitch, if you ever dare lay your filthy hands on my Chikaru, I am going to gut you alive and take your organs for necromancy." Kaname threatened, her glare becoming stronger by the second.

The woman didn't even flinch and replied with the same tone of voice "Watch me."

"I warned you, now you can't go back." Kaname smirked her evil smirk. But, Kaname was shocked as the girl smiled back and grinned at her with a much more evil smile.

"Warning denied..." she paused before she continued "but, do you think that your girlfriend really is 'Happy' with you?" as she turned around and took her first step.

"Of course she is!" Kaname flared as she tried to stop herself from getting angry, because causing a commotion at this hour might cost her, her place in the tennis team.

The girl took a temporary halt and said "That's not what Chikaru told me..." before continuing on with her walk and disappeared into the night.

"I need to talk to Chikaru." Kaname said, her eyes frowned and her temper hotter than the lava of a volcano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Another stroll with her girl...<strong>_

It's been a week since Chikaru met Jackie and the two became good friends and since she was away from her love for too long, she decided to spend time with her Kaname.

It was a tranquil sunset as the two lovers were having a picnic in a secluded place that was filled with nature, peace, harmony, trees and roses.

"It's really nice to talk to you again, Kaname."

"Yeah." Kaname replied with the same cold tone.

"By the way, your friend, Jackie...?" Chikaru trailed off, to know what Kaname's reaction would be.

"She's a cool friend." Kaname replied as she smiled.

_'Why can't I have that smile?'_ Chikaru thought bitterly. She wasn't really the type to think of something so bitter, but what can she do, she's just a girl who's jealous about the girls her girlfriend likes and admire. Especially, she gets jealous when the smile she wants from her lover was given to other people rather than her.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Chikaru faked a smile as she let go of the matter and continued on with her date.

After another few minutes of chatting, Kaname finally spoke to her girlfriend of what was bothering her, said to Chikaru "Chikaru, who is this Yifei Zhao character?" and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"Oh, Yifei Zhao is my ex and she's a nice friend to me." Chikaru smiled at the thought of her friend, but with her action, Kaname frowned.

"She wants you back." Kaname sternly said.

"Ignore her." Chikaru replied, but with a friendlier tone.

"She's talking shit about you not happy with me."

Chikaru, who doesn't like fights, tried her best to change Kaname's perspective to a positive one and said to her girlfriend "She's a good friend."

"..." Kaname thought.

The picnic went on with silence and ended with a silence that neither of the two wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**I know, I know, it's a very short chapter even to me. BUT! I can't let the problem go on that fast, can't I? ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please R&R!**

**P.S. ~ There is a secret that I can never reveal, especially to you... I'm so sorry... I feel guilty, it's killing me, but I just can't say it no matter what the cost and only one person knows it... my relative... the best buddy in the family... my cousin... :'(**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote part of this story while riding a car, so I feel sick... haha... LMAO, my dad drove the car so fast that I almost puked and I had a difficult time typing, I'm so crazy!**

**LenXRinKagamine: ... Sorry, but the posts I posted on FB were actually about you, I can't help it, I was being too stupid, bitch, jerk, crazy. It's just that I was so upset about you, because I didn't expect you to be like that.**

**Kaname-Momomi-Stalker: I thought you were over plotting to kill her? LMAO**

**Niway'**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My relationship with you<p>

Chapter III

A lie that hides the truth and the consequences

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"To the principle who does not allow me to lie

is the same that does not allow me to tell the truth."

~Giacomo Casanova

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A walk at the park...<strong>_

Chikaru was walking at the park in a Sunday afternoon as she tried to think of a way to make Kaname hers and only hers. Every attention and everything, well, not really all the attention, because that would be weird.

"What can I do...?" she continued asking herself, all the while, she was smiling to keep herself not weird looking.

"Heya!" a blonde called from behind.

Chikaru turned around and her smile widened as she hugged her friend. "What are you doing here, Jackie?" she inquired as she broke the hug.

"I'm here for a relaxing time after my talk with Kaname." the beauty said as she sat on a bench that faced its back in front of a fountain.

Chikaru was intrigued by this and sensed that something was wrong with her friend, so she sat with her and still kept her smile, though, she wasn't able to hide it, because she was too worried.

"So, what happened, Jackie?"

"Nothing really..." Jackie trailed off as she tried hard avoiding her friend's gaze.

"You're certainly a bad liar, that I can tell much." Chikaru bluntly said as she started swinging her legs, looked at the sky and waited for a favorable response from Jackie.

"Fine." Jackie sighed in defeat as she blushed.

Chikaru, who sensed something immediately, took notice of the blush and asked Jackie "You like my Chaz, don't you?". _'Oh yeah, I almost said Kaname's nickname, dope...'_ Chikaru giggled at the thought if ever she would mention Kaname's nickname to, Kaname would go ballistic.

Jackie flushed at this and immediately yelled "Wahhh!" before continuing in a more pleasant manner "You're kidding me, right?"

Chikaru giggled once more and said "I'm just kidding" before hitting the back of her friend.

"Y'ouch!" Jackie faked as she smiled at Chikaru.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, Kaname and I talked about vampires and she suddenly became bitchy on me as well as she told me that she was cheating on you with a girl named 'Ella'" she told her and then locked eyes with her.

Chikaru, who instead looked emotionless, was confused of her feelings whether she was supposed to be sad that her girlfriend cheated on her or happy, because she finally found a way to break up with her and try to find a girl that can take her attention again, but one thing was for sure, she was definitely mad and being Chikaru, she hid it with a smile that definitely hinted some evil and death.

"Chikaru...?" Jackie asked as she waved a hand in front of her friend, worried.

"It's fine, it's okay. I can handle this, Jackie." she alleged before she stood up and walked away.

_'I wonder if Holly knows the truth.'_ Chikaru thought as she continued her walk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The fight between the present and the past...<em>**

In a secluded and dark secluded place at the alley during a gloomy Sunday afternoon, two people could be seen...

"I told you not to lay your hands on her!" Kaname yelled as she punched the said person.

The said person returned the punch and yelled at her "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm her girlfriend!" Kaname replied as she kicked the girl's crotch area.

"Yeah! And, I'm Yifei, the girl that knows her better than you!" she yelled before the fight stop and left the two women panting and wiping the blood off their faces.

"You're a liar!"

"Humph, what I'm saying is true."

"Fine. You know her way better than I do. So, what?"

"You don't want to know what we talked about?" Yifei asked as she smirked and rested her back on a wall near the garbage bin.

"Tell me." Kaname ordered in a cool and collected manner as she too, placed her back on the wall across Yifei.

"She's not happy with you, you know?"

"It's an obvious lie..." Kaname said as she started walking back to the dorms "I'm leaving, thanks for having a fight with me, little slut."

Yifei smirked as she watched Kaname disappear and just said "I warned you." before she also disappeared and went back to St. Miator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At the horse track field...<strong>_

Chikaru was sitting on a log as she watched Holly walk to her. Holly's a blonde with blue eyes.

"So, what's up?" Holly asked as she sat beside Chikaru.

"Kaname, is she cheating on me?" Chikaru asked directly, her smile was still visible, although, she was too angry inside and was still confused.

"Yeah." Holly said, knowing for a fact that something good ain't going to go out of this and just left.

_'That's another one of Kaname's friends who said she was cheating on me.'_ Chikaru thought bitterly as she left the area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A fight between the lovers...<strong>_

In Chikaru's room...

"I'm sorry, I have to break up with you." Chikaru said to Kaname as she continued on writing.

"Why, what'd I do?" Kaname asked as tears started welling up inside. And, she can feel the anger rising within her as her ex girlfriend continued on writing and didn't look at her.

"You're cheating on me." Chikaru bluntly said as she smiled, an evil one, that is.

"What, who told you that crap?" Kaname was practically yelling, but Chikaru hushed her, because it was already night time.

"Jackie."

"Wait, that bitch! We're no longer friends!"

"She's not the only one..." Chikaru trailed off as she went to her door.

"Who...?"

"A lot of people said it."

"Don't believe them, please." Kaname said as she hugged Chikaru from behind.

"Why shouldn't I?" Chikaru asked as she turned around and locked eyes with Kaname.

"They want my life miserable." Kaname let the tears out.

"I have to go."

Kaname, who had enough, snapped at this and yelled without caring for anything "I'm your lover! You shouldn't believe what other people has to say!"

Chikaru untangled herself and ran off to Jackie's room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At Jackie's room...<strong>_

"Jackie...!" Chikaru yelled in a whisper as she knocked on her friend's door.

Jackie immediately opened the door and invited Chikaru in.

"You're nuts, Chikaru." Jackie smiled at her friend as they sat on her bed.

"Is it true? Did Chaz really cheat on me?" Chikaru said as she pinned Jackie on the bed.

Jackie, who struggled, just gave up and sighed "I did it, because I am in LOVE with you, Chikaru!".

Chikaru snapped and punched Jackie's face, making her nose bleed and dashed off to Kaname, wanting to apologize.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At Yifei's room...<strong>_

"Yifei, tell me something, was Chikaru really not happy with me?" Kaname asked, already deprived of her energy and who stood in front of Yifei's door.

"She certainly wasn't happy being with you." Yifei said as she stood in front of Kaname.

"Why...?"

"You're selfish."

"What?" Kaname glared at Yifei, but refrained from fighting, because she was too upset about her break up with Chikaru.

It's true, Kaname was a cold heartened person, but when it came to Chikaru, her heart was just thaw and she was really happy with her. She couldn't stop thinking about her twenty-four seven. She was there for her. She knew her more than anyone in her whole life. At first, she thought she was just damn beautiful, but she became more than just that, more than an ff writer, more than a beauty, and more than a friend, because Chikaru was her lover.

"You're so preoccupied with your problems that you forgot it wasn't all about you." Yifei simply stated as she closed the door and went to bed.

_'I hate Chikaru for talking to Yifei.'_ Kaname thought as new tears brimmed at the realization and the hatred she felt for Yifei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~An apology that was denied...<strong>_

"I'm so sorry, Kaname, I didn't know that you told the truth!" Chikaru said as she hugged Kaname, but was pushed back with Kaname's hands and was stared at by Kaname's cold eyes.

They were at the lake in an afternoon as Chikaru apologized to Kaname.

"Now you believe me, huh? What a waste of my time this is."

"What?" Chikaru was now in tears.

"I don't like it when you talk to Yifei and I certainly do not like it when you believe my so-called friends, because I'm your lover..." Kaname paused before she smirked "Ex lover, to correct myself."

"Jackie just said that, because she loves me! Please, don't do this." Chikaru said as she forced herself to stop crying.

"After what you did to me?" Kaname asked, having full confidence that she'll win.

"To think I'd actually attempt to go back with you..." Chikaru started as her eyes became hidden behind her bangs.

Kaname felt something bad and just inquired, trying hard to beat Chikaru "So, what?"

"You're actually special, you know? True, I may not have been happy with you, but I never stopped loving you for a second and well, since you don't want to go back with me, I'll just leave." Chikaru bluntly said as she forced a smile, but she was crying inside before started to leave.

Kaname was speechless. She was too overwhelmed with her lust of winning that being beaten like this was so hard for her to endure. She was so confident that she thought she was surely going to win this argument and Chikaru would flung her arms around her just like any other bitches she'd been with, but Chikaru was different, she wasn't like the other girls Kaname dated. She was better than them, because Chikaru was the strong type and like her, she didn't like to lose as well.

But Chikaru, who practically read Kaname's mind, knew this and just said over her shoulders "You did win this, Chaz. I lost my cool and you won, no doubt about it. I hope you'll be happy and move on, because I'll try to move on from you too." flashed a smile to her and before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**So, yeah, I finished this chapter at my room.**

**I'm so depressed today (May 29, 2011) that writing this chapter wasn't that too difficult.**

**Niway'**

**I hope that even though I'm depressed, you readers still had a nice read.**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Considering the fact that we became together again, how we became together again and how we broke up… again… I know, it's an endless cycle, but this will be the last.**

**I twisted something about the remembering stuff. What I experienced was physically painful, but since I don't want to write about that stuff, I revised it.**

**Kaze Rei: It's fine and thanks for the compliments. **

**LenXRinKagamine: Thanks. **

**Characters added:**

**Jhenna – Black haired and Black eyed beauty**

**Jessa – Same as Jhenna, but whiter**

**Cheska – You know her unless you didn't read "I can't promise you that"**

**Aiko Yamazaki – Blonde haired with Green eyes**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My relationship with you<p>

Chapter IV

Heaven or Hell, which one of the two will be the ending?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_No problem is impossible to resolve."_

_~Leos_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The speculation…<strong>_

It's been four months since Chikaru and Kaname broke up, but the two still kept talking. The thing is, Chikaru would always piss of Kaname, and Kaname kept on saying fuck off, but still replied to Chikaru, nonetheless.

"So…" Chikaru said as one of their regular pissing off session emerged.

"I told you to fuck off…!" the usual thing, Kaname was still a stubborn mule.

It's been like this for four months. Hence, Chikaru didn't like losing even though she only thought of Kaname as a friend, but what she didn't knew that it was, rather… different.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Nuts, I am…<strong>_

Chikaru was reading a book as her cousin came along and sat with her.

"So… what's up between you and Kaname?" she cheerfully asked as she scooped down her ice cream.

Chikaru closed her book and smiled at Paula "I thought the topic was boring to you?"

Paula laughed and plainly said "It is, but you still talk about her, so there's bound to be something up."

"Nothing's up." Chikaru said with the same tone.

"By the way, about that Jackie girl… what happened to her?"

"She quit school here. She went back to the United Kingdom and sobbed her wet panties off."

Paula laughed and hit her cousin's back as she almost choked on her ice cream. "You're such an idiot, Paula!" Chikaru giggled as she hit her cousin's back.

Paula sighed in relief as the ice cream fell out of her mouth and cautiously said to Chikaru "Yifei's on the prowl again as we speak."

"I see." Chikaru sighed and smiled "She's as stubborn as Chaz. They are quite compatible to start with."

Paula was in disbelief as she saw Chikaru giggle and asked her "Are you nuts. Kaname wants her out of her life, let alone be with her?"

"I was always crazy. Besides that, they both like and dislike the same thing, at least most of them."

"You're such an idiot."

"Oh, come on! They hate Pink, the color and the artist. Thinks Pink is a bitch, because she married the guy. They both love Korean K-Pop bonds, especially Big Bang, Taeyang, and T.O.P. So, there's actually chemistry. They're also equally mysterious. They like being who they are and they change for nobody. As well as the fact that they ruined my Christmas last year twenty-ten for Chaz and o-nine for Yifei."

"Still, Kaname wouldn't like that."

"That's true."

"Niway', class is about to start." Paula said as she augmented from her seat.

Chikaru giggled at her cousin's concern; nonetheless, she too felt the same thing as her cousin. "Let's go."

The two cousins went to their classes and were about to find out something disturbing, rather, remember.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~During History class…<strong>_

"So students, diversity can be good and be bad, depending on the person." their teacher spoke as Chikaru listened intently, seeing as though that History's her favorite subject.

"The early… first… Arians…" the teacher continued speaking as Chikaru's head began to throb slightly.

'_What's happening to me?' _she thought as she still kept her smile as to not attract attention.

"You okay?" Jhenna asked as she saw Chikaru almost collapse.

"I'm fine…" Chikaru replied as she tried her best to smile.

"You want to go to the clinic…?" Jhenna asked as she helped her friend balance herself in the chair.

"Alright…" Chikaru replied weakly as she asked permission from her teacher and went to the clinic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At the clinic…<strong>_

Chikaru was twisting and turning on her bed as she dreamt a nightmare, a nightmare that reminded her of someone.

_*Nightmare*_

_They were in a place that was filled with flowers. Chikaru's favorite flowers and hers…_

"_Chikaru…" the voice called as she signaled Chikaru to seat beside her._

_Chikaru obliged as she felt herself smile without knowing why. _

_Once she was seated, the woman grabbed her right hand tight as she smiled warmly at her. She was a beautiful woman; she had black eyes, black hair and the most amazing smile one can notice. She was a true beauty._

"_You look familiar…" Chikaru was in awe as she kept on smiling and appreciated the warm sensation the woman was giving her._

_This was the first time in a long time when Chikaru felt being alive, as if she had just been with her first love once more, named Jessa. But, was Jessa really Chikaru's first love? Or was that what Chikaru thought?_

"_I can't believe you can't remember me..." the mysterious woman said as she giggled at Chikaru's confusion._

"_Am I supposed to remember you?" Chikaru giggled with her, but still kept hold of her hand nonetheless. She felt like it was her only support and she didn't want to let go of it, no matter what._

"_It's me, Cheska." Cheska said as she saw Chikaru hurting. She knew what would happen, but Chikaru just had to remember._

'_Cheska… Cheska…' Chikaru continued to think and then realized something. She was about to speak when…_

_*End of the nightmare*_

Chikaru immediately sat up as she panted.

"Cheska's my first love…" she thought as she stood up and went back to class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kaname's part…<strong>_

"You sure that you don't plan on going back to her…?" Aiko Yamazaki asked as she drank her Gatorade with Kaname.

"Nah…" Kaname said as she drank her bottle. Her face was still cold.

"You're not over her, so…"

"End of conversation, I ain't going back." Kaname coldly said as she walked out of Tennis practice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At Chikaru's room…<strong>_

Chikaru was searching about Cheska and their history as she slowly remembered her past with her. The things they did; the way they read their favorite topic, the way they read each others' minds, the way they would always like the same thing and teasingly argued with their differences, the way they would always act and the way they loved each other through all those years.

'_I'm still loving her, damn it! Looks like the saying is true; first love never dies, at least for me it is.' _Chikaru thought bitterly, but a bit relieved as she finally found out about her past and the truth of her feelings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chikaru and Kaname's talk…<strong>_

Chikaru was once more talking to Kaname. But, this time, Chikaru had nothing to say about the past while Kaname was glad that Chikaru still wasn't tired of talking with her, though, she still had to be cold.

"What do you want, Minamoto?" Kaname asked coolly, though she was really happy in the inside.

Chikaru talked to her about Cheska and Kaname became instantly jealous for every word she described her.

"So…"

"Fuck off." Kaname coldly said, meaning it.

"Why?" Chikaru asked as she thought that she didn't say anything wrong.

"Just fuck off."

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What's the point of being jealous; you've got that Cheska bitch now."

Chikaru giggled at this "I was just happy that I remembered her. I also found out that that saying was true. I also found out that I wanted your attention during this time. But, best of all, I found out that I'm still in love with you." Chikaru finished as she smiled at Kaname.

Kaname felt her heart flutter and the two became girlfriends once more. But, their relationship didn't last after another two months of dating, because of an unexpected turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**I know it's short, but bear with it, because if I added any more details, it wouldn't be personal, wouldn't it?**

**Anyways'**

**This is the end and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
